


A Surprise Introduction

by platypusperson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Gratuitous Smut, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, LITERALLY, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Virgin Peter Parker, Voyeurism, this sounds worse than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypusperson/pseuds/platypusperson
Summary: "Peter was used to having a busy schedule, what with school, decathlon, his now real internship with Mr. Stark, and being Spiderman on top of it all. It was beyond rare for him to get any time to himself, which was why he liked to take advantage of it when he did."He wasn't expecting one of the Avengers to show up and help him out, however...





	A Surprise Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to note before reading this! 
> 
> This is kind of in an alternate universe, basically this takes place after civil war and homecoming but the avengers are all happy and live together in the compound, and Peter gets invited to come train with them for weekends sometimes. Also, Bucky is an avenger now. 
> 
> Beware of the dubious consent tag if that is triggering for you, Peter is an enthusiastic participant but that doesn't change the fact that no consent is ever obtained! Obviously in real life that would not be okay but this is just smut that my mind came up with sooo... 
> 
> Also I didn't tag this as underage because Peter's age isn't specified, I think he's either 16 or 17 so you can decide depending on if you want him to be over the age of consent or not. 
> 
> I've never written smut before so please leave kudos, comments, constructive criticism, etc. and let me know if you like it! I know this is kind of a strange pairing but I love Peter and wanted some smut involving the metal hand, and now here we are.

Peter was used to having a busy schedule, what with school, decathlon, his now real internship with Mr. Stark, and being Spiderman on top of it all. It was beyond rare for him to get any time to himself, which was why he liked to take advantage of it when he did. He was still just a teenager, superpowers or not.

So when the Avengers all had to attend some meeting the weekend that he was staying at the compound for training, leaving Peter all alone in the building, the first thing he did (after waiting the obligatory 10 minute grace period to make sure they’d actually left) was go to his bedroom for a little personal time.

It felt a little weird to be masturbating in the Avengers compound, as opposed to his normal bedroom scenery, but he hadn’t touched himself in far too long and so got over it pretty quickly. After stripping out of his pants and underwear, Peter lay down on his bed and began to palm his cock.

He started off slow, light strokes across the head and shaft, determined to take his time and enjoy the moment. His enhanced senses made everything much more sensitive, and he knew this wouldn’t last long otherwise. Making the most of the privacy, he stopped holding himself back and let out a long moan at a particularly enjoyable stroke, blocking out the rest of the world. He rubbed the tip of his cock and the sensitive spot just below the head, even taking the time to play with his balls a little. After a few minutes, he sped up, enjoying the thrill of the friction surrounding his cock, until finally he climaxed at the stimulation and came into his hand.

After taking a moment to recover from his well-needed orgasm, Peter hopped up and darted into the adjoining bathroom to grab a towel. Wiping his come off, he grabbed a small bottle of lube from a shelf and took them back with him. Returning to the bed, body still loose and relaxed, he drenched his hand in lube and began to finger himself open.

 

* * *

 

“Hello?”

In the three months that he’d been living here, Bucky had never seen the Compound this quiet. Even during the night there was normally someone out and about, considering they all struggled with wonky schedules and insomnia. “FRIDAY, where is everyone?”

“Welcome back from your mission, Mr. Barnes. The rest of the Avengers are out in Washington, D.C. for a meeting, though Mr. Parker is still here and currently in his bedroom.”

Mr. Parker, huh? That had to be the spider kid that the rest of the team loved. Everyone had been insisting that he needed to meet him, but with Bucky going on more missions now that he’d finally been cleared as an official member of the team, there somehow had never been a good time when they were both in the same place. Well, he supposed this was the best chance he was going to get. “Hey, FRIDAY?” he asked. “Can you show me the way to Parker’s bedroom?”

 

After following FRIDAY’s directions, he found himself knocking on the kid’s door. When there was no answer, Bucky opened the door, not feeling particularly patient. After all, it wasn’t locked.

He stepped inside, ready to introduce himself and maybe shake a hand, and stopped short at the sight that greeted him. Facing away from him, a lanky but muscled teenager lay on top of the bed, with three fingers inside of his ass. He was moving them back and forth within himself as if looking for something, and damn, was it a gorgeous sight.

Bucky knew that the appropriate thing to do would have been to either announce his presence or leave the boy to it, but after a few moments of appreciating the view, he decided not to do either. The small, adorable (and hot) grunts of frustration coming from the bed helped too. Unable to hold back his smirk, he approached the bed.

 

* * *

 

Peter was going insane. His fingers felt great, as always, but they weren’t quite long enough to reach his prostate, and he hadn’t had the foresight to bring any of his toys with him. Tears of frustration swelling up in his eyes at the pleasure that wasn’t quite enough, he removed his fingers and then let out a long, surprised moan as two pushed back in and - just like that - pressed his prostate. The bolt of white hot pleasure that ran through him consumed him for several moments, and it wasn’t until he could think straight again that he realized - those weren’t his fingers. “What -” he gasped, trying to push himself up and twist around to see who was there, only to fail when the mystery fingers hit his prostate yet again, turning the rest of his sentence into an even more drawn out moan.

A smooth voice whispered into his ear, “Relax, doll, I’ve got you,” as the fingers began to speed up inside of him, hitting that spot every time and turning him into a pile of shivering goo, even as he kept trying to turn around. Finally, as another finger was added, he collapsed back onto the bed, melting into the mattress. His heart was racing as he tried to figure out who it could be. Surely none of the avengers would ever be bold enough to do this to him, especially considering he was pretty sure they all still considered him a child. He was still trying to puzzle it out a moment later when the stranger bit at his shoulder, startling him. “Stop thinking so much,” the voice advised.

Peter didn’t have a choice, as the fingers began to continuously massage his prostate, sending bursts of heat and pleasure through him and causing a steady stream of precome to drip out of his cock. Any further protests he might have voiced turned into a series of moans, as the intense amount of pleasure fried his brain cells and all he could think about was those long, slick fingers inside of him. “More,” he gasped between moans, “Oh, please, ah, more.”

But rather than adding yet another finger, those inside of him all slid out at once, leaving Peter devastatingly empty. “No, no, please,” he whined, starting to panic at the loss of the sensation. It occurred to him briefly that he still didn’t know who this was, but he dismissed the thought; the person hadn’t triggered his spidey sense and so couldn’t be a threat, right? The truth was, he couldn’t remember ever feeling this good in his life, with the incredible amount of pleasure and sensations coursing through his body. It felt like all of his nerves were simultaneously on fire, reducing him to a pleading mess, left praying that this feeling would never go away.

“Shh, it’s okay sweetheart,” the stranger murmured soothingly, voice tinged with amusement but also something that sounded a little like awe. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

Peter nearly cried when he felt cold hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks apart until he could feel air hitting his hole. The stranger paused like that, as if admiring him, and Peter felt so vulnerable, completely at the mercy of someone (he didn’t even know who they were!) and loving every second of it.

Then he felt something warm and wet lick a stripe across his hole, and Peter came instantly. He shot all over his stomach with a hoarse cry, stunned by the sudden sensation. He heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him, and then just like that the stranger dove in, licking and slurping at his ass like it was a five star meal. Peter really did cry at this point, letting out broken sobs as the overstimulation grew, so loose and boneless after his orgasm that he couldn’t even move to try to get away. It was just so, so much, and it felt good but he couldn’t take it, he was going to explode from the pleasure, it was far too much by this point.

But the stranger was relentless, and as Peter quivered and cried, they continued to lick into his hole, thrusting their tongue in and out as though fucking him with their mouth, all the while rubbing comforting circles on the backs of his thighs with their hands. Nobody had ever done this to him before, and though part of him just wanted it to stop, the sensation felt amazing. He had never imagined that this could be done, and especially not that someone would want to do it to him. And after several minutes, the overstimulation passed and it turned into pure, endless pleasure; the kind that had him moaning even louder than before. His entire body had gone to heaven.

It got even better a few moments later, when something thick and cold - oh god, was that metal? - slid into him alongside the probing tongue and just barely touched his prostate, sending shivers of pleasure through him. “Please,” Peter begged, not even caring about the way his voice cracked halfway through the word. It felt like he was being taken apart inch by inch, broken down until all that remained was the pleasure filling his body.

And he got what he wanted only moments later, for although the tongue left his hole, it was replaced by yet another piece of metal, and then a third, picking up speed as they thrusted in and out of his sloppy hole, nailing his prostate every time. And then there was a fourth added, and he had never been this full before. He half wondered if his body could even take it, but clearly it was, and the feeling of that cool metal inside his tight heat, filling him up as much as he could take, burning a little as they stretched him farther than any of the previous activities had, was absolutely incredible. Peter let out a long, satisfied moan, punctuated with little gasps as the intrusion still managed to hit his prostate over and over again.

And then suddenly there was a warm hand scraping across his stomach, gathering up the come from his second orgasm, and Peter had just enough time to wonder why they would do that before the same hand was enveloping his hard (once again) cock, using his own come as lube, and god, why was the idea of that so hot? The hand was tight and hot and glorious on his cock, speeding up until it matched the rhythm of the metal in his ass, which was still pressing hard against his prostate. Peter had never felt anything this intense in his life, and it showed a few strokes later, when the person behind him commanded “That’s it, come for me,” in the silkiest voice imaginable and Peter did so immediately, letting out a strangled yell as his orgasm hit him with a force he’d never known before.

He must have came hard enough to black out a little, for by the time he came back to himself, the stranger had already dampened the towel and was using it to gently wipe him off. Peter lay there, completely sated and worn out, for another minute or two before finally regaining enough strength to roll over, practically forgetting that there was another person in the room with him. He opened his eyes and found himself staring up into dark eyes, filled with arousal, and a face that he had never seen in person before but recognized all too well. Peter felt his jaw drop in shock as the man above him held out his hand with a smug smile. “Bucky Barnes, nice to meet you. I presume you’re Peter Parker?”


End file.
